


Something About That Gal

by CavannaRose



Series: Rogues Fics [4]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has a favourite, her name is Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Half in the bag, still high off his latest job - a rare success, Len picked his way through the quiet streets of Central. Not too many folks out at this time of night, mostly drug peddlars and hookers, neither of which interested him tonight. He paused against a lamp post, rough fingers dragging across his stubbly jaw, adjusting his glasses as he peered into the darkening gloom. All in all he felt… peaceful. What a rare sensation.

A sharp cry in the alley behind him caught his attention and he turned, head cocked to assess the situation. And there it was, that familiar damp thud of human bodies coming together, with the soft counterpoint of a female crying. Now Len was about as far from a hero as a guy could get, but this… This was sickening and he wasn’t having any of it.

He moved quietly into the alley, seeing the hulking male form jerking enthusiastically, the small blonde frame trapped beneath the man and the rough brick. Enraged Len lashed out, ripping the man away from the female, throwing him to the ground. Dazed, the fellow could do nothing but curl into a ball as the heavy boot came down on his ribs again and again, a satisfying crack echoing in the stillness.

The girl was crying louder now, tugging at Len’s arm insistently and calling him all kinds of foul names. He paused, confusion flickering across his face. “Idiot! Asshole! He was my first fucking customer! He’s never gonna pay me now! Stop it! Stop it now!”

Things were coming clear, and Len’s gaze flickered from the groaning piece of refuse on the alley floor to the disheveled, tear stained figure clinging to his arm. He grunted in disgust. She wasn’t as young as he’d first suspected, but she was petite and blonde, and there was a vulnerability about her that reminded him of his sister. He cupped her chin, surprisingly gentle.

“First time, eh? That why you was crying?”

The woman pulled away from him, pulling herself together. She stooped down, neatly fishing the wallet out of the fallen man’s pocket and tucking it away into her top. “A girl’s gotta pay the bills somehow, and I’ve been fired from every two-bit diner in a four block radius. I had to do something.”

In yet another uncharacteristic twinge, Len felt badly for her. What had led her here? She seemed bright enough, and he wanted to smile at her pluck for robbing the now unconscious jerk on the ground. Not to mention those luscious breasts. It was becoming uncomfortably clear to him that this girl was attractive, and he’d been making appointments with his hand for a little too long.

“Selling yourself for a quick job in an alley don’t pay much, and it’ll eat you alive faster’n starvation.” He raked his appreciative gaze across her, taking her all in again, and was rewarded by that pert little chin turning up. He did grin then. “P’raps we can come to some sorta arrangement, you and me. Whatcha think about that?”

Her hands went to her hips, her own gaze raking over him, assessing him like he would a potential target. Finally she nodded, her voice determined, if a touch hesitant. “I think we can work something out. My name’s Angie.” She offered her hand.

Len’s large, rough paw engulfed hers and he shook it, impressed by the strength of her grip. “Call me Len. First thing you should learn, girl, always get the cash up front. If a john can get away with a freebie, he will.”

She nods, allowing Len to drape his arm over her shoulder, walking her out of the alley and up the street. “Lesson two, don’t trust a john, a hooker, or anyone who don’t owe you something.”

She frowns, the creases in her forehead making his mind wander to more pleasant activities and what they would do to her expressive visage. “What about you? Does that mean I can’t trust you?”

He laughed, a low rumble he had practiced over and over specifically to ease female apprehension. “I’m a crook, girl, but you can trust me to play straight with you so long as you play straight with me.” He planted a kiss on her cheek, noting the way her shoulders stiffened at the action. “Lesson four, control the scenario. Have a place to take your john, or you’ll be caught and that can end much worse than tonight’s adventure.”

“What about lesson three?” she queried.

He frowned. “Whatcha mean lesson three?”

She sighed in frustration. “You skipped from lesson two to lesson four.”

“Lesson three, fellas out at this time of night are probably drunk, and they’re all be bigger’n you, so don’t argue with me or I won’t help you.” He fumbled with his keys, letting them both into his apartment, dragging her to the couch.

“Last lesson, you go to their place, a fella is gonna take advantage of you.” He pulled her tight, her soft curves molding to his body as he lowers his lips to hers, coaxing, gentle as he plies them with his own. He persists, waiting as the tension leaves her body and she relaxes, parting her lips. 

His free hand travels down her spine, cupping her arse possessively. He pushes aside a tiny twinge of guilt. He’d done a good deed here. He deserved this reward. He was surprised when she pushed him away, putting space between them. She held out her hand.

“Someone told me to get the money first.”

He laughed, yanking her back against him by the proffered hand, cramming a handful of twenties in her pocket. “Cheeky Angie, let’s put that clever tongue to good use.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday, 7:55pm… 

Angie looked down at her watch and cursed, tripping on the sidewalk for the fifth time. She was running late for Len’s, and he wouldn’t be happy about it. For someone whose main occupation caused so much chaos, he liked his life neat and orderly. Swearing as she skidded around a corner, she mentally berated herself for wearing the four inch heels in the snow. Lenny was an understanding guy, he’d have forgiven her for wearing a pair of mules on a day like this. She made it to his door, only a few minutes late. Biting at her lip she knocked, the faux-fur stole sliding down her arm again. When he answered, he was frowning. “You’re late.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, batting her eyes up at him. “Don’t worry, handsome, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” She kept her gaze soft and coaxing as irritation warred momentarily across the Rogue’s face, but in the end he kissed her lightly on the lips with a grunt. So he wasn’t feeling talkative tonight, she could work with that. After all, she had a trick or two up her fishnet sleeves that always made him smile.

He went to grab a beer and sit on the couch as she took off her shoes and coat, placing them on the mat and rack, tidy, just the way he liked it. An almost affectionate smile tugged at her lips, but she quashed it. Just because he’d taken her to dinner a few times, and a hockey game or so didn’t mean that this was anything but business. Though with Lenny it was getting harder and harder to remember that. She moved into the bathroom, tidying herself up before slinking into the living room. 

She leaned over the back of the couch, her fingers trailing through the man’s hair, nails scraping lightly along his scalp as she leaned forward to nibble on his jaw. She could feel him relaxing, and her lips twitched. A simple man with simple likes, he certainly made her job easier.

She moved around to the front of the couch, kneeling between his legs and running her hands down the front of his shirt, admiring the muscles underneath. She placed a few soft kisses against the exposed vee of chest hair, before beginning to undo the buttons.

Len sat back, allowing Angie to do the work, after all, he was paying her, and he was irritated at her… Well he had been, but he was rather swiftly forgetting about that. The woman was undoing the buttons of his shirt, placing kisses all the way down that were definitely easing the tension in his shoulders, though they were causing a bit of a stir a little lower. 

After freeing the last button she eased the shirt off, her hands sliding up his chest and across his shoulders, pressing herself against him as she did so. He smirked as Angie’s hands came back across his shoulders, trailing down his chest to his waistband. She tugs on the fastener of his jeans, the rough denim fighting her as she frees the button from it’s hole, sliding down the zipper. She looks up at him, quirking a brow.

Cordially he stands, letting her slide the pants off, her lips trailing kisses down one leg and up the other as she does so. She nuzzles the crotch of his boxers, eliciting a slight indrawn breath from the regularly stoic criminal. Again she grinned, snagging the waistband of his boxers with her teeth. She noted he was wearing the snowflake ones she had given him for Christmas, and she couldn’t quell the small flutter of pleasure. The man looked damn good in that shade of blue.

Free of pants and boxers he allowed Angie to push him back down on the couch, her fingers lightly trailing along his length, a mere whisper of a touch. She places one last kiss on his jawline, before sliding back down to his lap. He let his hands drift to the back of her head, lightly tangling in her hair. She nips at his hip bones, letting her teeth lightly graze along the odd scars that laced his skin. He shivered at the sensation, hands flexing against her scalp.

She runs her hands along the tops of his thighs, kneading the muscles lightly. She traces her tongue along his inner thigh, licking higher as he cock hardened and lengthened in anticipation. The tip of her tongue got close, but never quite close enough to come in contact with his member.

Her hands move under his butt, digging lightly into the flush as her tongue darts out, licking the tip of his member, tasting that first drop of excitement before moving her head back to nibble on his hip bones again. She peeks up at him, noting how his eyes are closed tightly, his head thrown back. He applies a bit of pressure to the back of her head, urging her back to her task.

She lets out a husky chuckle, nuzzling at his length before licking down his inner thigh, a long, firm stroke that makes his hips buck. She makes a contented sound, almost a purr, as his body stirs and she finally turns her attention to his weeping cock, lapping at the length like a melting ice cream cone. Her strokes meticulous, swirling along the shaft and flicking over the tip, her fingers still embedded in the meat of his ass.

Len’s hands stroke at her hair, tangling the blonde locks terribly as she finally takes him in her mouth. He sighs at the warmth, her tongue still moving against him as she builds a bit of suction, slowly drawing her mouth up and off his shaft with a mischievious grin. His hips buck again as she places a kiss on each of his inner thighs, her tongue tracing along the skin as his cock brushes damply along her cheek. He growls a warning, the pressure on the back of her head firmer this time.

She licks along his length a few more times before taking it in her mouth again, her head bobbing slowly, moving up and down the shaft as she draws her hands across the back of his thighs. She takes him deeper, breathing through her nose as she tries not to choke, pulling back slightly when it becomes a risk, sucking and licking at the tip. Fairly certain he was close now, she stops to lick his hipbone again, and he growls a warning. 

She turns her face upwards, a crooked grin across it as he scowls down at her. Done with her teasing he reaches for her waist, dragging her up onto his lap. She spreads her legs to either side of him, fishing a condom out of the bowl on the side table. She slides it over his cock, stroking it to keep it ready as he fiddles with her clit, making sure she’s slick and ready for him before he gently eases into her with a sigh of relief.

He leaned forward, catching a nipple gently between his teeth, rolling it with his tongue as she ground against his lap, rocking to their familiar rhythm. She clung to his shoulders, small noises of pleasure escaping her, a counterpoint to the gutteral appreciation that escaped Len’s throat. Finally with one last huff he finishes, his hand coming down to stroke her clit again, feeling her quiver around him until she cums in his hand, slumping against his chest. He kisses the side of her neck, leaning back, allowing her to rest there in his lap as he carefully ran the fingers from his clean hand through her hair, working out some of the tangles.


End file.
